Light fixtures (and other devices that transmit electromagnetic waves) that are located in harsh environments can experience one or more problems that prevent such light fixtures from operating properly. For example, in cold-temperature environments, whether indoors or outdoors, frost and other forms of ice can form on the lens of a light fixture. In such a case, the light emitted from a light source inside the light fixture can be altered, suppressed, or otherwise impaired, making the light fixture ineffective for its intended purpose.